


Mending A Broken Heart

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Mending A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

**AV in parts**  
  
The Doctor and Donna stepped out of the TARDIS  
  
“There we go. I told you she’d be alright. Survive anything.”  
  
“More than I’ve done.” Donna sighs   
  
The Doctor then scans Donna with the sonic, “Well the Huon particles are gone. No damage, Your fine”  
  
“Yeah apart from that. I missed my wedding, I lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of.”  
  
“I couldn’t save him.” the Doctor said about Lance.  
  
“He deserved it.”  
  
The Doctor gives her a look  
  
Then Donna looks at the Doctor. “No, he didn’t. I better get inside, they‘ll be worried.” Donna looks back to her mum and dads house.  
  
“Best Christmas present they could have. Oh no, I forgot you hate Christmas.”  
  
“Yes I do.”  
  
The Doctor steps back to the TARDIS. “Even if its snowing?” he presses a button and a light blasts from the top of the TARDIS and the it starts to snow.  
  
Donna starts to laugh. “I cant believe you did that.”  
  
The Doctor looking up into the sky. “Oh, basic atmospheric excitation.” he then looks at Donna with a smile.  
  
“Merry Christmas.” Donna says to him.  
  
“And you.” he looks back up to the sky. “So, what will you do with yourself now?”  
  
“Not getting married, for starters. And I’m not gonna temp any more. I don’t know, travel. See a bit more of planet Earth, walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something.”  
  
The Doctor looks from the TARDIS to Donna. “Well, you could always….”  
  
“What?”  
  
“…. come with me.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Okay.” the Doctor looks back to the pavement.  
  
“I cant.”  
  
“No, that’s fine.”  
  
“No but really, I mean, everything we did today, do you live your life like that?” Donna asks.  
  
The Doctor looks at her. “Not all the time.”  
  
“I think you do. And I couldn’t.”  
  
“But you’ve seen it out there. It’s beautiful.”  
  
“And its terrible. That place was flooded and burning and they were dying, and you stood there like, I don’t know…. a stranger. And then you made it snow! I mean you scare me to death.”  
  
The Doctor just looked on. “Well then.”  
  
“Tell you what I will do though. Christmas dinner. Oh come on.”  
  
“I don’t do that sort of thing.”  
  
“You did it last year, you said so. And you might as well because mum always cooks enough for 20.”  
  
The Doctor shifts from foot to foot undecided. “Oh, erm…. All right then. But you go first, better warn them, and don’t say I’m a Martian.” he walks back to the TARDIS. “I just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the middle ages. I‘ll see you in a minute” he closes the door and then she begins to dematerialise.  
  
Donna walks away. Then she turns back. “Doctor! Doctor!”  
  
The TARDIS stops and the door opens. “Blimey, you can shout.”  
  
Donna realising he isn’t coming in asks. “Am I ever gonna see you again?”  
  
“If I’m lucky.”  
  
Donna smiles. “Just promise me one thing. Find someone.”  
  
“I don’t need anyone.”  
  
“Yes, you do. ‘Cause sometimes I think you need someone to stop you.”  
  
The Doctor looks at Donna. “Yeah.” he takes a deep breath, “Thanks then Donna. Good luck. And just…….be magnificent.”  
  
With tears in her eyes and a smile. “I think I will, yeah.”  
  
The Doctor smiles and closes the door of the TARDIS.  
  
“Doctor!”  
  
“Oh, what is it now.” he says re-opening the door.  
  
“That friend of yours, what was her name?”  
  
The Doctor looks at Donna, with tears in his eyes and his voice breaking. “Her name was Rose.” He closes the door and then walks up the ramp and sends the TARDIS into the vortex.  
  
He leans on the console and looks at Rose’s blouse hanging over the handrail. He picks it up and inhales her scent and then the tears fall.  
  
He sinks to the floor. He has lost her forever. He looks around the TARDIS with tears falling, Rose is gone.  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Parallel World……(just after the Doctor has vanished)**  
  
Rose hugs her mum and sobs.  
  
Jackie clings on to her daughter. She knows how she is feeling. All those years ago when she first lost Pete, when he had ran into the path of an oncoming car. At the time she didn’t know why, but she knew now. Rose and the Doctor had told her all about the extra hours he had with Rose and Rose had been the blond haired girl who held his hand as he died.  
  
It had turned Jackie’s world upside down. She had gone from being married to being a widow and a single mother. She had grieved for Pete, they had been happy. Then the Doctor had given her back Pete. Well a version of him.  
  
She was happy but it came at a cost. Rose lost the only person she loved.  
  
Rose felt like her heart had shattered into a billion pieces and then shattered again. He was gone. He hadn’t said it, the last words she would ever hear that man say was her name.  
  
“Come on love, we have to go home.” Jackie said to her daughter.  
  
Rose looked at her mum, her mascara running as much as the tears from her eyes. “What do I do now mum?” Rose sobbed.  
  
“You grieve and move on love, that’s all you can do.” Jackie brushed a stray hair from her daughters face.  
  
Rose took deep breaths. She turned and looked back to where he had stood. “I will find a way back. I promise you that.” she whispered.  
  
Jackie heard it, she also knew Rose would never stop trying to find a way back and in all honesty, she was glad.  
  
\---  
  
 **On the TARDIS…..**  
  
The Doctor was sat with his back against the console and Rose’s shirt in his hands. He remembered when she had first stepped on board the TARDIS, when he had been all big ears and boots. They had just ran from Auton Mickey…..  
  
 _She ran into the TARDIS and then back out. Then back in,  
  
“He’s gonna follow us!”  
  
“The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn’t get through that door. Believe me, they’ve tried. Now shut up a minute.” the doctor said as he worked on the auton Mickey’s head.  
  
Rose was looking around at the vastness of the box.  
  
“You see, the arm was too simple, but the head is perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?” the Doctor asked Rose.  
  
“Um, the inside is bigger than the outside?” she asked looking a little overwhelmed.   
  
“Yes.”  
  
“It’s alien.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Are you alien?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Is that all right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Its called the Tardis. This thing, T-A-R-D-I-S. That’s Time And Relative Dimension in space.” The Doctor told her.  
  
Rose cries.  
  
“That’s ok Culture shock, happens to the best of us.”  
  
“Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?” she asks   
  
“Oh. I didn’t think of that.”   
  
“He’s my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn’t even think? And now your just gonna let him melt?”_  
  
The Doctor smiled a little at that, she just took on what was happening in her stride. He loved that about her. He pushed himself up from the floor, he looked around again he found the spot where he had regenerated in front of her. She had been shocked, he had never really gotten round to explaining regeneration to her.  
  
He remembered he had kissed Rose, the one and only time he had kissed her as a TimeLord and Rose as a human not possessed by one. It was to save her life, it was only right. She had walked into his and saved it. But it had meant his ending, well that version of him, he closed his eyes and could see it happening………  
  
 _Rose woke up on the floor of the TARDIS.  
  
The Doctor was at the console.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Don’t you remember?”  
  
Rose sits up. “It’s like……there was this singing.”  
  
“That’s right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away.”  
  
“I was at home. No, I wasn’t. I was in the TARDIS and ……there was this light.” Rose said trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
The Doctor looked down and saw the regeneration beginning to start.  
  
“I cant remember anything else.” Rose went on.  
  
The Doctor looks at Rose, he knows he doesn’t have long. “Rose Tyler. I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona, you’d love it. Fantastic place. They’ve got dogs with no noses.” the Doctor starts to laugh.  
  
Rose smiles.  
  
“Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke and it’s still funny!”  
  
Rose looks at him. “Then why cant we go?”  
  
“Maybe you will, and maybe I will but not like this.” he looks into the monitor.  
  
Rose pushes herself up. “You’re not making sense.”  
  
“I might never make sense again. I might have two heads or no head!” he laughs. “Imagine me with no head. And don’t say that’s an improvement!”  
  
Rose just smiles.  
  
“But it’s a bit dodgy this process. You never know what your gonna end up with.” a sudden burst of regeneration energy hits him and he moves back.  
  
Rose runs forwards. “Doctor!”  
  
“Stay away!” he yells in pain.  
  
“Doctor, tell me what’s going on.” Rose asks full of concern.  
  
“I absorbed all the energy of the time vortex and no ones meant to do that.” he replies in pain. “Every cell in my body is dying.”  
  
“Cant you do something?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m doing it now! TimeLords have this little trick. it’s a sort of way of cheating death. Except…….” he looks up at Rose. “….it means I’m gonna change…..and I’m not gonna see you again. Not like this, not with this daft old face.”  
  
Rose just stares at the Doctor, not believing what is happening.   
  
“And before I go….”  
  
“Don’t say that.” she pleads.  
  
“Rose…..before I go I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? …..So was I!”   
  
They both smiled at each other and then a stream of gold erupts from the Doctor and Rose has to step back and watch.  
  
Then as quick as it started it stopped and a new man stands there wearing the Doctor’s clothes.   
  
“Hello, okay.” he stops. Runs his tongue around his mouth. “New teeth, that’s weird. So, where was I?” he looks at Rose. “Oh that’s right. Barcelona!” he says with a beaming smile._  
  
He opened his eyes, he had then gone on to crash land the TARDIS. He smiled through the torrent of tears. He walked away and sat in the pilots chair, he remembered when they had meant to go to a concert in 1979 and ended up in Scotland in 1879. He closed his eyes again…..  
  
 _The Doctor walked around the console fixing some alien tech when Rose asked him.  
  
“What do you think of this? Will it do?”  
  
“For the late 1970s? You’d be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this.” the Doctor twists something and so Rock Music comes on. “Ian Dury and The Blockheads. Number one in 1979.”   
  
The Doctor and Rose start walking around the console.  
  
“You’re a punk?”  
  
[#It](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23It)’s good to be a lunatic# the Doctor sings.   
  
“That’s what you are, a big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in.” Rose states.   
  
“Do you wanna go and see him?”   
  
“How’d you mean, in concert?”  
  
“What else is a Tardis for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first Antigravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November 1979, what’d you think?”  
  
Rose smiles. “Sheffield it is!”  
  
“Hold on tight.” the Doctor throws a switch and they are thrown around as the Doctor hits things with the mallet, the music belting out and then yells “LAAAAAAANNNNNDING!!!”  
  
They are thrown to the floor and land on their backs and break into laughter.  
  
The doctor jumps up first. “1979! Hell of a year!” he pulls Rose up and runs down the ramp and grabs his coat, closely followed by Rose. “China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie, love that film.” he says as he shrugs his coat on.   
  
“Margaret Thatcher. Skylab falls to Earth with a little help from me,” he then opens the door. “Nearly took off my thumb, and I like my thumb.”  
  
He carries the conversation on as the exit the TARDIS. “I need my thumb, I’m very attached to …… my thumb.”   
  
There are soldiers and the sound of guns being c0cked. The Doctor raises his hands and Rose.  
  
“1879, same difference.” _  
  
He opened his eyes. He smiled that had been one hell of an adventure. He wiped at the tears that were refusing to stop. His hearts were hurting.   
  
He then looked at the console, he could try to get through to Rose. This world had Sarah Jane and had Jack. The other world had Rose, and he needed Rose.  
  
Yes he would find a way to her.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had arrived back to the UK and went straight to work at Torchwood.  
  
Jackie was a little worried about the amount of time Rose spent there. But she knew it was the only way her daughter would be happy on this world.  
  
Mickey helped her.  
  
Pete kept an eye on here. They had to make it look like Rose had been there these past 20 years, Pete was planning a big do for her 21st, he had to mark it as people had asked why she hadn’t had a sweet 16th or and 18th. Rose knew that it was coming. She didn’t want a fuss.   
  
But over the coming months she realised she was no longer Rose Tyler from the Powell Estate but Rose Tyler, heiress to Vitex and Torchwood. That was a big responsibility. She knew it should really go to the new baby, she would make sure that is what happened. Rose just wanted to find a way back to the Doctor.  
  
She missed him most when she was going to bed. He had always been there with a cuppa and a chat before she went to bed. He was always in the kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee and a hug for her.   
  
She didn’t miss the danger, but the adventure and the thrill of it she did. But most of all she missed all the little things. His smile when she did something brilliant. A hug when they were in danger, a look between them when the Doctor needed her to think on her feet. But most of all she missed having his hand to hold. That’s how it had all started in the basement of Henrick’s, when they had first met and parted……  
  
 _Rose walks across from Wilson’s door into the dark basement, she turns the light on.  
  
“Wilson?” Rose shouts into the basement.  
  
There are shop window mannequins all around her as she walks further into the basement.  
  
“Wilson?”  
  
As Rose reached one door the one she has just came through slams shut. Rose races to it but its locked. Then there are noises behind her.  
  
“Is that someone mucking about?” Rose slowly and gingerly walks back into the room. “Who is it?”  
  
Then a shop dummy starts to move. Then more move as well.   
  
Rose looks on. “You got me. Very funny.” then she starts to back away. “Right, I’ve got the joke. Whose idea was this?” she yells. “Is it Derek’s? Is it?” Rose looks behind her to see more shop dummies moving in. “Derek, is this you?”   
  
Rose is backed into a corner and a shop dummy raises its arm then starts to bring it down when she feels a hand in hers and then.  
  
“Run!”  
  
And she did, she held on to this mans hand and runs as the shop dummies chase them. They run to a lift. As the doors close one of the dummies tries to get in. the man who grabbed Rose’s hand grabs on to him and then pulls his arm off.  
  
“You pulled his arm off!”  
  
“Yep. Plastic.”  
  
The man throws the arm to Rose, who catches it. “Very clever nice trick. Who were they then, students? Is this student thing or what?”  
  
“Why would they be students?” the strange man asks.  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Well you said it. Why students?”  
  
“’Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they gotta be students.”  
  
The man smiles. “That makes sense. Well done.”   
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“They’re not students.”  
  
“Whoever they are when Wilson finds them he’s gonna call the police.”  
  
“Whose Wilson?”  
  
“Chief electrician.”  
  
The doors to the lift open. “Wilson’s dead.”  
  
Rose leaves the lift and then the man does something to it. “That’s not funny. That’s sick.”  
  
“Hold on. Mind your eyes.”  
  
“I’ve had enough of this now. Who are you then? Who’s that lot down there? I said who are they?” Rose yells after the man.   
  
“They’re made of plastic, living plastic creatures. They’re being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn’t have this.” the man pulled something from his pocket as they walked through corridors. “So, I’m gonna go upstairs and blow it up, and I might well die in the process, but don’t worry about me - go home go on and have your lovely beans on toast.” he says as he opens a fire exit. “Don’t tell anyone about this, you’ll get them killed.”  
  
He closes the door and Rose is left outside. She turns to walk away when the door is opened.   
  
“I’m the Doctor by the way, what’s your name?”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!” and closes the door again.   
  
And she did just that._  
  
She just had to get back to him.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was rushing round the console flicking things, banging things with the mallet, then turning and pumping things until………….. “Ha! Knew it, there is a way, I just hope Rose is looking too.” he said to himself.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was back at home after yet another day of trying to get the dimension cannon to work again. It seemed like the odds were stacked against her. She just wanted to curl up and cry and hide away. But no, in three days time she was 21 and this big ball had been planned to induct Rose into the Tyler lifestyle.   
  
Rose kicked off her shoes and threw herself onto the bed and curled up and wept.  
  
\---  
  
Mickey and Jake were on night shift this week, so far it had been boring, they were also glad that Rose was on days. They had heard from some of their colleagues that she was in a constant bad mood over the dimension cannon. Mickey knew it was because the longer time went on the further away the Doctor was.  
  
Rose had told him she was scared the Doctor would forget her. Mickey knew that would never happen. The Doctor loved Rose as much as Rose loved him. But he never could say it. Mickey was like her big brother now.  
  
Mickey and Jake were sitting in the Cannon room, playing cards when it happened.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had moved the TARDIS to the right place, the supernova was happening slowly, this only happened once every millennia and now he had a small chance, he just needed someone to be looking on the parallel world.   
  
\---  
  
There was a loud beep.  
  
Mickey almost fell from his chair.   
  
Jake was the first one up. He looked at the laptop. “It’s a small signal, its coming from……” Jake typed in the co-ordinates. “Oh my god.” he looked at Mickey.  
  
“We have to tell Pete.” Mickey said.  
  
\---  
  
Pete was at home, it was 10:00pm, Rose had pulled herself downstairs and was watching a repeat of Westenders. (this worlds version of Eastenders) she wasn’t really interested in it. When she heard her Dad’s mobile shrill.  
  
Pete looked down at his phone and saw TW flashing on it.   
  
Jackie looked at him, she was due in a few weeks.   
  
“It’s work love.” Pete got up.  
  
Rose looked at him.  
  
“Don’t worry, if it something I will tell you.” Pete told her.  
  
Pete walked across to his office and then took the call.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Sir, its Mickey.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“The dimension cannon has got a hit.”  
  
“Oh, and?”  
  
“Its from Rose’s world sir, and it’s the TARDIS.”   
  
“Ok, I am on my way. I wont tell Rose about this, I don’t want her hopes built up.”  
  
“Ok sir.”  
  
The call ended and Pete went back to the living room.  
  
“Sorry love I have to go in.” Pete said to Jackie.  
  
“Is it important?” Jackie asked.  
  
“Yes love, some alien has found there way into our orbit and needs help.”  
  
Rose looked at her dad. “You need me to come in?”  
  
“No love we will be able to handle it, besides your in early tomorrow.” Pete looked at her.   
  
“Ok. But if you do need me give me a buzz ok?”  
  
“I will.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor kept sending out the signal when finally….  
  
“Hello…. Can you hear us?”  
  
“Is that you Mickey?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Yes boss, me Jake and Pete.”  
  
“Good, is Rose there?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“No she doesn’t know your contacting us.” Pete spoke.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I didn’t want her hopes built up, she is still distraught Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor felt saddened by that. “I can come through, I need to come through I cant live here without her.”  
  
There was silence and then Pete spoke. “I have a plan.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose went in early the next day, nothing was said about the alien so she just assumed that Pete had dealt with it.  
  
She had the next week off, her birthday was in two days. She was going shopping with her mum for a new dress for the party. Rose wasn’t really in the mood but… she would do it for her mum and dad.  
  
Mickey had told her Pete had made it a masquerade ball, which reminded Rose of when they had met Madame de Pompadour, how the Doctor had gone to save Reinette and would have to live the slow path. He had come back with help from Reinette. He had told her to always wait 5 hours.  
  
So it was a reluctant Rose that left work to go buy a dress.  
  
\---  
  
Pete was sat in his office, he knew it was risky what he was doing, but he wanted to make his little girl happy, because at that moment she wasn’t. He had pulled out all the stops for this party and now it would be guaranteed to make Rose happy.  
  
\---  
  
Two days later Rose was sitting looking out of her bedroom window, the marquee had been erected. The mansion was looking more like something from ancient France. Even the dress she had picked looked like one Reinette had worn. But she had fallen in love with it. She knew the Doctor would have loved her in it. She sighed.  
  
Jackie knocked on Rose’s door. “Happy birthday love.”  
  
Rose looked at her mum, she looked so happy. Rose burst into tears.  
  
“Oh sweetheart.” Jackie went to her daughter.  
  
“I…I…miss him mum….I cant do this……” Rose sobbed.  
  
“Yes you can love, listen after tonight why don’t you and Mickey and Jake take some time off, go travel this world, have a few adventures.” Jackie wiped at her daughters eyes.  
  
“I ….its not the same.” Rose said.  
  
“I know love but it’s the closest your gonna get to it.”   
  
Rose looked at her mum. “I never said it did I?”  
  
“What love?”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“You brought me up on your own, whilst grieving for Dad, then I disappear for year come back with a strange man who turns out to be a 900 and odd year old alien.”  
  
“Well at least you were safe and happy.” Jackie smiled. “I know I have said thousands of times that I hate that man. But I don’t.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“No I love him, he gave me back the man I loved, I am having a baby and I am happy Rose. I was happy with you yes, but I missed your dad everyday. But now I have everything. Well almost.”  
  
“What’d you mean?”  
  
“I just want you to be happy Rose.”  
  
Rose looked at her mum. “I will try ok, tonight I will try just for you.” Rose smiled.  
  
“That’s my girl.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Three hours later…..**  
  
Rose was just fastening on her mask when her mum came in.  
  
“Wow, you look beautiful.”  
  
Rose twirled. The gold and cream fabric swung out. She picked up her gold purse. “Am ready.”  
  
Jackie smiled.  
  
\---  
  
In Pete’s den he stood there looking at himself in the mirror, he was in a tux with a black and gold mask, he took a deep breath, he hope he could pull this off for Rose.  
  
\---  
  
Rose spent the first couple of hours meeting with people and had a little fun trying to guess who was who, she found Mickey straight away, not because of his skin but his laugh. He was flirting with a young blonde.   
  
Then she found Jake who was chatting up a man dresses as a jester. Then she felt it. A tap on her arm.  
  
“May I?”   
  
She looked at the man in front of her. He was dressed in a white and gold suit, he had on a full mask, it was white and had a gold trim. His eyes shone out at her. Those eyes, she could swim in those eyes.   
  
She then realised she was staring. “Sorry yes you may.” Rose said putting her hand out.  
  
The man took her hand in his. She looked at how well her hand fitted into his. Just like her hand fitted into the Doctor’s. she stopped herself, not tonight. Tonight is for her mum. She will be Rose Tyler, Heiress not Rose Tyler with the broken heart.  
  
Suddenly the music started and Rose and the strange man glided around the room like they were meant to be.  
  
Rose couldn’t stop looking into the man’s eyes. Who was he?  
  
The song ended and then he just looked at her and Rose felt a tap on her shoulder and turned and looked to find Mickey there.  
  
“Hey you.” he smiled.  
  
Rose smiled and turned back to see where the man was but he was gone.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Yeah, you didn’t happen to know who that was I was dancing with do you?”  
  
Mickey shook his head. “Sorry, but happy birthday.” he smiled and handed her a small box.  
  
She opened it. Inside was a gold chain with a small locket on it. She looked at him.  
  
“Open it.”  
  
She did, inside was a tiny pic of her and Mickey when they were at school. On the back it just said. ‘Friends forever.’ she hugged him. “I love it.” she smiled.  
  
Mickey took it from the box and placed it on her.  
  
They danced together a little while. Then Rose was ushered to blow out her candles on her cake and then cut it.  
  
Rose found she was actually having a good time. Her mum looked divine in her purple dress. Her dad looked stunning in his tux as they stood on the stairs But Rose then noticed the staff, in their uniforms. It took Rose back to when she had first been in this place……  
  
 _The Doctor and Rose were crouched behind some bushes looking at the Tyler’s mansion.  
  
“They’ve got visitors.”  
  
“February the 1 st. Mum’s Birthday. Even in a parallel universe she still loves a party.”   
  
“Well, given Pete Tyler’s guest list, I wouldn’t mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside…..” The Doctor takes something from his pocket.  
  
“Psychic paper.” Rose says smiling.  
  
“Who do you want to be?” the Doctor asks.  
  
The Doctor and Rose then arrive at the party but not as guests.  
  
“We could’ve been anyone.”  
  
“It got us in, didn’t it?”  
  
“You’re in charge of the psychic paper. We could’ve been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. And we end up serving. I did enough of this back home.” Rose smiles as guests take canapés from her tray.  
  
“If you want to know what’s going on, work in the kitchen.” the Doctor says as he moves across the room with a tray full of champagne. “According to Lucy, that man over there….”  
  
“Who’s Lucy?” Rose asks.  
  
“She’s carrying the salmon pinwheels.” the Doctor gestures across the room.   
  
“Oh, that’s Lucy is it?”  
  
“Yeah. Lucy say’s that is the president of Great Britain.”  
  
“What, there’s a president, not a prime minister?”  
  
“Seems so.”  
  
“Or maybe Lucy’s just a bit thick.”   
  
Rose and the Doctor then start to circulate when Pete appears.  
  
“Excuse me, thank you very much. Thank you, if I could have just your attention please.”   
  
“Come on Pete.” Someone says.  
  
“Thank you very much.”   
  
Rose and the Doctor make their way to the where Pete is.  
  
“I’d just like to say thank you to you all for coming on this very special occasion. My wife’s….39th.”  
  
Everyone laughs.   
  
“Trust me on this.” Pete smiles and holds his thumb up. “And so without any further ado, her she is, the birthday girl, my lovely wife, Jackie Tyler.”  
  
Rose looks at the Doctor and then to the stairs and this worlds Jackie comes down to a huge applause.  
  
“Now, I’m not giving a speech, that what my parties are famous for, no work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky.” they all laugh. “Pardon me Mr President. So yeah get on with it. Enjoy! Enjoy!” Jackie and Pete then join the party.  
  
“You cant stay. Even if there was some way of telling them.” The Doctor leans in and whispers.  
  
“Course I cant. I’ve still got mum at home, my real mum. I couldn’t just leave her could I?” It’s just… they’ve got each other. Mum’s got no-one.”  
  
“She’s got you. Those two haven’t. All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right.” The Doctor looks at Rose.  
  
Jackie then comes in. “Rose! Here’s my little girl! Come to mummy, come to mummy yes.”  
  
Rose looks on as this worlds Jackie speaks to a Yorkshire terrier.  
  
“Good girl aren’t you!”  
  
The Doctor looks at Rose, she looks at him and he bursts out laughing.   
  
Rose gives him a look.  
  
“Sorry.”_  
  
Rose let out a sigh at the memory. Then she feels a breath on her neck.  
  
“I’m sorry I laughed.”  
  
Rose spun round, only Mickey stood there. “Why’d you say that?”  
  
“What? I didn’t say a thing.” Mickey protested.  
  
Rose looked at him, “Sorry.”  
  
“You ok?” he asked.  
  
“Just memories.”  
  
Mickey gave her a look.  
  
“From when we first came here.”  
  
“Ah, this world Jackie’s birthday.” Mickey figured out.  
  
Rose nodded. “I just want to get out of this dress and into my PJ’S….”  
  
“Cup of tea, chips and a chick flick.” Mickey finished her sentence.  
  
She just smiled and nodded.  
  
“Soon, you’ve done the cake, just a few presents a small speech and then I will meet you in the TV room.” Mickey smiled.  
  
Rose smiled.  
  
She did just that, opened a dozen presents, the family ones had already been done. Her Dad had gotten her a diamond bracelet and watch, her mum the earrings to match. Now it was just some vouchers, perfume and other smelly stuff.  
  
She made a small speech thanking everyone. Then the party started to fizzle out. She then noticed her dad talking to the man in the gold and white suit and mask, she made her way over, but the man had gone by the time she got there.   
  
“Dad who was that?” Rose asked Pete.  
  
“Oh that, just something to do with Vitex sweetheart.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I…erm…we danced earlier and he seemed …..” Rose looked away.  
  
“Oh, listen love.” Pete took Rose by the arm. “Why don’t you go up and get in your PJ’S, then I can get rid of this lot and we can have a cuppa and watch TV with your mum, me, Micks and Jake?”  
  
“That sounds brilliant Dad, thanks.” she kissed him on the cheek and ran up stairs. She flung open her room door and then she gasped. There stood the man in the white and gold mask.  
  
“Hello Rose.” he said in a hushed voice.  
  
Rose’s heart stopped for a moment, “Who are you?”  
  
He raised his hands to his mask and untied it, he slowly moved it away from his face.  
  
Rose looked at him and the shut her eyes. “No, no, it cant be, I’m dreaming.” she cried out.  
  
The Doctor dropped the mask to the floor. “Rose.” he whispered.  
  
Rose heard it, like she had all those months ago, she opened her eyes.   
  
The Doctor smiled at her.  
  
“Doctor?” Rose finally said.  
  
He nodded. “It’s me.”  
  
“It’s really you?” Rose asked.  
  
“It’s really me.”  
  
“But how?”  
  
“Oh that is a long story” the Doctor smiled.   
  
Rose then stepped to him, she gently prodded him.   
  
The Doctor reached up and took her hands. “Rose, its me, I’m here ok. Its not a dream its really me.”  
  
“But…you….oh god Doctor!” Rose threw her arms around him and cried into him.  
  
The Doctor held her close and took in her scent.  
  
Rose looked up at him. “How can you be here?”  
  
“I just am.”  
  
“But….is Earth safe?”  
  
“Rose Tyler always thinking of others first.” he smiled.  
  
Rose looked at him. “I love you.” she said blinking back the tears.  
  
The Doctor looked at her, for one moment they were back on that beach.   
  
“Quite right to.” he said with tears in his own eyes. “ And I suppose this is my last chance to say it.” he took Rose’s face in his hands. “Rose Tyler…….”  
  
Rose looked up at him, her heart ready to burst. “I love you.” he finally said. Then he moved in close and kissed her tenderly.  
  
Rose moved her hands to his hair and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. “How long has it been?” she asked.  
  
“Weeks. How long here?”  
  
“Months.” Rose said. “It felt like years though.”  
  
“Same here. But we have all the time in the world now Rose.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Because I am here to stay.” he smiled.  
  
Rose stepped back. She looked at him. “You mean your trapped here?”  
  
“Well in a way yes.”  
  
“You trapped yourself to be with me?” Rose asked.  
  
“Yes. I cant go on without you Rose.” he said and the tears he had been holding back fell.  
  
“But Earth needs you Doctor.”  
  
“No it doesn’t, it has Jack and Sarah Jane.” he said to her.  
  
Rose kicked off her shoes and threw her mask down. “Doctor I….you cant be here.” he said.  
  
He looked at her. “Pardon?”   
  
“You cant be here, you said two universes would collapse.”  
  
“Well I found a very special supernova, that happens only once every millennia.”  
  
“How long does it last?” Rose asked.  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. He hadn’t been expecting this, “Erm it will end in two hours.”  
  
“Then we don’t have long do we.”  
  
“For what?” he asked puzzled.  
  
“To get back.”  
  
“Rose, I came here to be with you, I cant….”   
  
Rose placed her finger on his lips. “Remember what I said to you.” she asked. “Twice I told you.”  
  
He looked at here.  
  
“I am never gonna leave you. You once asked me how long I was going to stay with you and what did I say?”   
  
“Forever.” The Doctor answered. “But your mum, your Dad, the baby Rose.” the Doctor looked at her.  
  
“I know, but I need to be with you, I am not happy here Doctor.” Rose looked at him. “So how about we change and then get back to where we both should be?” Rose smiled.  
  
The Doctor beamed his trademark grin that she loved at her. “Allons-y” he said.  
  
\---  
  
Pete was sitting in the TV room with Jackie, Mickey and Jake. They all knew what would happen.   
  
When Pete had told Jackie that the Doctor was here, she had told him Rose wouldn’t let the Doctor give up his life to stay here with her, she knew Rose would go back with him, and she was happy that Rose was doing that. Yes she was sad she was losing her daughter, but Rose was meant to be with the Doctor not here.  
  
They heard the sounds of footsteps on the stairs and then the door opened.  
  
They all stood up. “Its fine love.” Jackie said.  
  
Rose looked at her mum. “You look after this little man.” Rose said as she hugged her mum.  
  
“I will.”  
  
Rose looked at her Dad. “Thank you. You have made mum so happy” she hugged him..  
  
Then she came to Mickey and Jake. She took Mickey’s hand and put it into Jakes. He looked at her. “How’d you know?”  
  
“I have kissed you Mickey Smith, your not that into girls.” Rose smiled. Then she took the Doctor’s hand. “Time to go.”   
  
The other’s watched as Rose and the Doctor left. The TARDIS was parked in Torchwood HQ.  
  
\---  
  
When they got there the Doctor stopped “I haven’t given you your present.”  
  
“When we are back in the right parallel you can.” she smiled.  
  
He unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
  
Minutes later they were picking themselves up off the floor, laughing.   
  
The Doctor then took a small box from his pocket. He held it out to Rose.  
  
She looked at him, she opened it, there was the most beautiful ring in the whole world.  
  
“You are all I want in this universe and every universe. I met someone when we last spoke.”  
  
Rose looked at him.  
  
“Long story, but she showed me and she told me that I needed someone, someone to stop me. I am no good on my own Rose, I dread to think what would happen if I was on my own, you made me see the errors of my way Rose, after the war I was full of anger, hate I just wanted revenge, but you made me better, when I lost you all I wanted to do at first was to go into the void and kill every Dalek and Cyberman, but that wouldn’t have brought you back, but you are back and I want to ask you one question.”  
  
Rose looked down at him.   
  
“Will you marry me?”  
  
“Yes I will.” she smiled.  
  
As he slid the ring on her finger he knew he was fully healed. Yes he would forever carry the guilt and the pain of what he did on Gallifrey, but it was what needed to be done. He was where he should be, in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler……defenders of Earth.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
